


Chance Meeting

by Throughhiseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughhiseyes/pseuds/Throughhiseyes
Summary: Hermione Granger moved abroad to teach at a new school. She has no idea who the headmaster is, what will she think of him and his new plans for the school?Trigger warnings are language, smut and MENTION of child abuse just like my last story.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Language, smut, and MENTION of child abuse. the warnings wilk be at the beginning of each chapter.

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

 

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

 

A/N: So this is my next V+H story!! Warnings so far are language, smut, and mention of child abuse just like my last story. if I add anymore I will let everyone know! Please let me know what y’all think of the story! I'm not sure when I will update, as soon as I can. I will be uploading another WIP that is Harry and Hermione. Oh the story takes place in 2003

* * *

 

Hermione inhaled sharply as she knocked on the side door to the Burrow.

 

“Hello dear,” Molly squeaked as she pulled the women into a hug, “Why didn't you come through the floo?”

 

Hermione gently untangled herself from Molly, “I had to sell my parents house through a Muggle agency so no fireplaces.”

 

Molly nodded her head in agreement as if she understood what Hermione was saying, “Everyone is in the living room, they thought you would come through there. Dinner will be done in five.”

 

“Oh Mrs. Weasley-Molly,” Hermione corrected with a glare from Molly, “You didn't have to do this.”

 

“Pish-posh.” 

 

The older women pushed Hermione to the living room.

 

“‘Mione!” Ron's voice called put to her first and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

Hermione smelled a slight hint of firewhiskey on his breath and took a quick step back, “Hello Ron.” 

 

She went around the room saying her greetings until she stopped in front of Harry who wore a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

“Harry, where is Teddy? I came to see him after all,” Hermione spoke out loud pulling him into a hug whispering “I’m leaving early tomorrow morning, let's talk tonight,” in his ear.

 

Harry laughed, “Outside with Arthur, he has been waiting for you.”

 

Hermione spun in her heels and ran out the door, “Teddy-Bear. I have come to steal you away.”

 

“Auntie!” Teddy scrambled down the tree he was currently climbing and ran toward the witch, his hair getting brown, growing longer and curled at the ends. Hermione caught him around his waist and squeezed tight.

 

“Will you run away with me?” Hermione questioned as she saw Molly standing at the back door and started to head inside still holding Teddy.

 

“Of course Auntie.” He responded knowing that he had to stay with his grandmother but still wishing he could go along. 

 

Hermione smiled and plopped him down in a chair next to Harry and quickly claimed the chair next to Teddy, calling George over and patting the seat.

 

“Now, ‘Mione,” George winked, “Are you telling me that you're in love with me? If so i must say you're too late, i'm an engaged man,” He then waved his wand over Angelina's hand revealing a diamond cut ring.

 

“Oh George, Angelina!” Molly screamed drowning out Hermione's reply, going to hug her son and future daughter in law.

 

Hermione congratulated the couple as well and waited until the noises died down before she told everyone what her plans were.

 

Standing tall with all eyes on her, “So you all know that I'm moving but I never told anyone where I was moving to. I had applied for a teaching position at Durmstrang. I got the job and I am leaving tomorrow.” 

 

Everyone clapped except Ron. 

 

“Wow, ‘Mione you really are leaving aren't you?” Ron stood up and walked out of the room.

 

Molly ushered her husband after her youngest son, “We are all proud of you dearie. Do you know what subject you are teaching? Will you be staying at the school? Will you be coming home during the summer?”

 

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat down, “Well it's a variation of our defense against the dark arts class. I will be living at the school during the school year, just like Hogwarts. I am renting a house during the summer but I will come back to visit, my parents are moving to Bulgaria as well. I would love for you and Arthur to make trip one day.”

 

Ron shuffled in and leaned into Hermione’s ear, “I am sorry, just war stuff. I am proud of you.” 

 

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek pushing him back towards his chair and sitting down to eat.

 

**~OoOoOoOo~**

 

Hermione  stepped through the floo first and was waiting in Harry's favorite arm chair when Ron stepped through with Harry following a second after. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of her ex.

 

“Is it alright if I am here?” Ron toed the ground, looking over Hermione's shoulders.

 

“Of course, I figured you would be with Susan tonight so I was just gonna have Harry tell you everything,” Hermione slipped off her shoes and got comfortable. 

 

“So you know why I chose to move?” she paused until they shook their heads, “I can't even pee without someone following me. Merlin, I can't even spend time in Muggle London without a picture being taken.”

 

“It will all die down ‘Mione,” Ron walked over to get a tumbler of Firewhiskey.

 

Hermione indicated that she wanted one, “It has been three years. THREE YEARS. and it has not died down, if anything it's gotten worse. You know that a month ago I spent a week in Bulgaria? No one cared who I was, if a guy came up to me it's because he found me attractive. When I said my name they had no recollection of who I was. That was amazing. So it's why I choose there, besides the country is gorgeous.”

 

Harry had just started at the floor, Hermione crouched down in front of him, “Come and visit for a few days. No stalkers will be wonderful for you and Ginny. I will have enough room in my house, Ron and Susan can come as well.”

 

Susan came barreling through the fireplace, “Ron I thought you were supposed to get me after your parents? I had been waiting at work for you.”

 

“Oh shite, my bad love. Let me say good bye to them and I will come.” 

 

Ron walked forward and whispered goodbye to Hermione and with a see you later Harry he and Susan left.

 

“Well now that he is gone, tell me what is wrong with you,” Hermione nudged Harry and sat down next to him.

 

“It's just...I will be lost without you. You have been by my side for ten years. I know that Ron has been there for just as long but you are different. You’re like my sister, a part of my limb and you will be gone. I always thought we would be doing our next adventure together. When I need to get my head out of my arse, you aren't scared to tell me. It will be something I need to adjust to but I am super proud to you. I will just miss you Hermione.” He wrapped his arms around Hermione.

 

Hermione sighed into his messy hair, “I will miss you too. I'm just happy we don't have to see each other the Muggle way. Look I was serious about my offer. Take a vacation and come see me - most days I will be at work so it will just be you and Ginny. See how it is, please.”

 

Harry bobbed his head, “ Stay the night? Ginny should be back soon. We can have one more night as a family. Just the three of us.”

 

Just then Ginny walked through the front door carrying groceries, “Oi you two, help me get the rest of the bags.”

 

“Ginny! Why did you tell me you were getting food, I would have come with you.” Harry ran out the door to the Knight bus

 

“Men.” Ginny muttered laughing as Harry carried the rest of the bags on his arms.

 

“I didn't tell you so you could have some time with Hermione,” Ginny and Hermione began putting away the food.

 

Harry sat at the table, “It could’ve waited.”

 

Ginny side eyed Hermione, “He has been moping for a week. You staying?”

 

Hermione grabbed some grapes from Ginny’s hands, “Yeah I figure I can just floo to the Ministry to get my portkey.”

 

“Oh Hermione, does Teddy know you are going?” Harry snagged a grape.

 

“Yeah, he and Andy were the first ones I told. He was really upset but then I said that he can visit whenever and if it's alright with you they can move there. He even suggested going to Durmstrang but then he was torn over you and his parents. They are coming to see me off.”

 

Ginny sat down on Harry's lap, “I'm glad that he will see you off. He will miss you terribly, maybe we could all take a vacation.”

 

Hermione nodded her head, “I said that just that ten minutes ago. I know you got some more Firewhiskey so let's all drink before it's bedtime.”


End file.
